Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 258
October 14, 2013 FIXES * Fixed bug allowing Marines to place Mines on Webs * Fixed bug where a Gorge Tunnel exit was usable until the Infestation completely receded * Fixed a script error when the web request for Hive data fails * Fixed the depth test not being properly set in D3D9 on the first rendered frame * Fixed bug where shadows and ambient occlusion effects would be rendered incorrectly after a device reset in D3D9 * Fixed bug where Infestation would not be visible after a device reset in D3D9 * Fixed bug where going from windowed mode to fullscreen windowed mode and back to windowed mode would result in the loss of the window border * Fixed bug where textures would be lost if the device was reset while the map was loading * Fixed bug where UI textures were loaded into video memory and system memory * The Recycled message will display the name of the current Commander instead of the Commander who originally built the structure being recycled * Fixed bug causing MACs to sometimes not be able to repair a damaged structure * Fixed bug where the Linux client would not work properly if the locale was not en_US * Fixed bug where the “output” console command would crash the game * Fixed bug where updating drivers on OpenGL would not cause the shaders to be recompiled * Fixed hitching and visual artifacts when the menu menu cinematic was first shown * Changed uncompressed animations to be sampled at a lower rate on 32-bit systems without large address space to conserve memory * Fixed bug where textures would load in very slowly if texture streaming was disabled * Fixed Drifters sometimes facing in the wrong direction when growing a structure * Fixed Blink effect being visible to the Marine Commander without LOS to the Fade * Fixed bug where toggling the bloom option on and off would cause graphical corruption in OpenGL * Fixed crash in the sound system during map loading ADDITIONS * Added main menu loading screen (helpful during first run shader compilation) DESCENT * Fixed bug with Cysting out of fabrication hive * Re-added “club” music and sound trigger(Sound file is still a little buggy, but functional) OPTIMIZATIONS * Added caching of compiled .effect files (speeds up loading shaders and reduces memory fragmentation during loading) * Reduced overhead when opening files from the file system * Changed sound occlusion to use the visual occlusion geometry for a level rather than the physics data * Removed Server hitch caused by shooting the Shotgun in some cases * Changed D3D11 shaders to compile at the maximum optimization level BALANCE * Reduced Mucous Membrane effectiveness by 50% * Reduced Whip bombard damage to 250 (down from 400) * Reduced whip bombard damage against marines to 57 (down from 112) * Reduced Catpack research cost to 15 (was 20) CHANGES * Added main menu loading screen (helpful during first run shader compilation) * Changed the profile display to not show the current frame unless it is paused (Thanks Asraniel!) * Changed outgoing HTTP requests from the server to use the address that the server was bound to SDK * Improved model compile times * Fixed the skybox rendering in the Editor * Fixed tools not being visible in the orthographic views of the Editor * Added generation of reflection probes in the Editor External Links [http://unknownworlds.com/ns2/build-258-is-now-live-on-steam/ Blog Post] Category:Patches